Ma préférence à moi
by Nebulleuse
Summary: OS - Hermione dort, dans la salle commune. Il fait nuit. Soudain, le portrait pivote. Ron entre, dépose son balai, s'approche d'elle et se met à chanter. Dur d'écrire un résumé. Une chose : venez lire.


**Ma préférence à moi**

Hermione était allongée sur un canapé de la salle commune, profondément endormie. Dehors, un orage sonore ne parvenait pas à la réveiller. La pluie tombait à fortes gouttes et percutaient brutalement la fenêtre, le feu crépitait joyeusement dans la cheminée, mais elle dormait paisiblement à poings fermés. Il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'elle, étant donné l'heure avancée de la nuit. En réalité, elle avait travaillé toute la soirée de la veille sur un devoir de métamorphose et elle s'était assoupie avant même d'avoir pu le terminer, une plume à la main, trois feuilles recto verso remplies, une bouteille d'encre ouverte et des cernes sous les yeux.

Soudain, le portrait de la Grosse Dame pivota et une silhouette sombre entra dans la salle commune. Elle marcha vers Hermione et, au clair de Lune, son visage se forma. Ronald Weasley, sixième année, Gryffondor, roux aux yeux bleus, éperdument amoureux de la jeune brune endormie sur le canapé. Un sourire attendri s'étala sur son visage et il déposa dans un coin de la pièce son balai. Il avait été s'entraîner pendant qu'Hermione finissait son devoir, et il était rentré plus tard que prévu. Il contempla avec admiration la jeune fille qui semblait si pure, si vulnérable, si douce… On aurait dit un ange. Il leva la main et sembla hésiter, mais se décida finalement et lui caressa tendrement la joue. Elle grogna dans son sommeil, mais ne se réveilla pas. Il sourit de nouveau et remit en place une de ses mèches brunes bouclée qui était retombée, voilant son joli visage. Elle avait beaucoup grandi depuis leur arrivée ici, et la fillette de onze ans aux cheveux ébouriffés et aux grands yeux émerveillés avaient laissé place à une belle jeune fille, douce et gentille, toujours aussi intelligente.

Hermione grogna encore et se retourna de façon à se mettre sur le dos. Ron s'accroupit à côté d'elle et la fixa pendant un long moment, sans pouvoir détacher son regard de son visage. Quelques instants plus tard, il plongea soudain sa figure dans les cheveux d'Hermione et sourit. Il s'éloigna un peu, de peur qu'elle ne se réveille, et murmura tout bas :

- Tu sens la vanille.

Elle bougea légèrement. Il posa alors sa main sur celle d'Hermione qui pendait du canapé, le bout de ses doigts frôlant le sol, et la serra contre son cœur. Il sourit de nouveau dans le noir, et se mit à chanter doucement :

_Je le sais _

_Sa façon d'être à moi parfois vous déplait_

_Autour d'elle et moi le silence se fait_

_Mais elle est_

_Ma préférence à moi…_

_Oui je sais_

_Cet air d'indifférence qui est_

_Sa défense_

_Vous fait souvent offense_

_Mais quand elle est_

_Parmi mes amis de faïence_

_De faïence_

_Je sais sa défaillance_

_Je le sais_

_On ne me croit pas fidèle à ce qu'elle est_

_Et déjà vous parler d'elle à l'imparfait_

_Mais elle est_

_Ma préférence à moi…_

_Il faut le croire_

_Moi seul je sais quand elle a froid_

_Ses regards_

_Ne regardent que moi_

_Mais par hasard_

_Elle aime mon incertitude_

_Par hasard_

_J'aime sa solitude_

_Il faut le croire_

_Moi seul je sais quand elle a froid_

_Ses regards_

_Ne regardent que moi_

_Mais par hasard_

_Elle aime mon incertitude_

_Par hasard_

_J'aime sa solitude_

_Je le sais_

_Sa façon d'être à moi parfois_

_Vous déplaît_

_Autour d'elle et moi le silence se fait_

_Mais elle est_

_Elle est ma chance à moi_

_Ma préférence à moi_

_Ma préférence à moi..._

Il avait chantonné ça doucement, tendrement, les yeux fermés. Il s'arrêta quelques secondes et les rouvrit lentement. Il sursauta. Hermione, redressée en s'appuyant sur ses coudes, toujours allongée, le regardait fixement.

- Je… tu… Ah, t'es réveillée ? bégaya-t-il.

- Oui, répondit-elle simplement.

- Tu… tu as entendu ? risqua-t-il avec une grimace d'inquiétude.

- Comment ne pas entendre une si belle chanson ? murmura Hermione en souriant.

- Euh… Ah, je… En fait, c'est…

Il avait les joues aussi rouges que ses oreilles, et ce n'était pas peu dire. Il n'arrivait plus à parler, tant il était troublé.

- C'est une chanson moldu, l'informa soudain Hermione.

- Je… Oui, je sais, un jour j'ai entendu mon père la chanter à ma mère… Tu sais à quel point il adore les moldus, et… Je l'ai trouvé très belle.

- Elle est très belle, assura-t-elle.

- Aucune chanson au monde ne sera aussi belle que toi, marmonna Ron en baissant les yeux.

Il se sentit rougir encore plus si c'était possible, et terriblement honteux. Il se maudit d'avoir dit quelque chose d'aussi ridicule. Mais… Non, ce n'était pas ridicule. C'était vrai. A ses yeux, aucune chanson ne pouvait être aussi belle qu'elle. Il entendit un reniflement, et leva la tête aussitôt. Hermione pleurait, la tête appuyée contre un accoudoir, ses bras autour.

- Euh… Mione ? murmura-t-il. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'ai dis quelque chose qu'il… qu'il ne fallait pas ?

A peine eut il le temps de prononcer ces mots, timidement, qu'elle se jeta dans ses bras. Elle enfouit sa tête dans ses cheveux roux couleur de feu et un large sourire se dessina sur son visage.

- Toi, tu sens la fraise.

- Hermione ! s'indigna Ron, furieux. Tu ne dormais pas ! Depuis le début, tu ne dormais pas.

- Non, je ne dormais pas. Tu m'as réveillé en disant cette bêtise.

- Ce n'est pas une bêtise ! protesta-t-il. Tu sens la vanille. Ca sent super bon.

- Merci.

- Je t'en prie.

- Y'a pas de quoi.

Ils échangèrent un regard gêné, puis éclatèrent de rire. Au bout d'un bon moment, Hermione se ressaisit et regarda par la fenêtre. Il faisait nuit noire.

- Hey, murmura-t-elle.

- Quoi ? demanda Ron sur le même ton.

- Il est tard.

- Je sais.

Ils se regardèrent intensément, et soudain, brutalement, Hermione lui sauta au cou et le plaqua par terre. Choqué, il ne bougea pas, tandis qu'elle l'embrassait passionnément. Dès qu'elle rompit le baiser, essoufflée, elle lui sourit. Ron reprit ses esprits et, souriant à son tour, il lui replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière les oreilles tandis qu'elle, sur lui, s'appuyait les mains sur le sol de chaque côté de la tête du roux. Elle frotta son nez contre le sien en riant et déposa un nouveau baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Hey, murmura Ron.

- Ouais ? demanda Hermione sur le même ton.

- Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi.

- Même pas vrai.

- J'te le jure.

- M'en fou, répliqua Ron. Tu peux pas m'aimer comme moi je t'aime.

- Tu veux parier ?

- J'ai pas envie de te voir perdre.

- Peur d'être ridiculisé par une fille ?

- Tu ose ? s'offusqua le roux.

- T'es beau quand t'es en colère, chuchota Hermione.

- Toi, t'es belle tout le temps.

- Même pas vrai.

- J'te le jure.

- Dis-moi que tu m'aime, murmura Hermione.

- Je t'aime.

- Encore. C'est si doux…

- Je t'aime. T'es ma préférence. Ma préférence à moi.

Un ange passa, pendant qu'ils ne se lâchaient pas des yeux. Brusquement, Ron se redressa et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Lorsqu'il s'éloigna un peu, il vit qu'elle avait les yeux brillants, ce qui la rendait encore plus belle. Elle laissa alors retomber ses bras, lâchant alors tout le poids de son corps, et s'écroula sur lui. Elle le serra très fort dans ses bras et lui murmura à l'oreille plein de petits « Je t'aime ». Ron sourit et l'embrassa, la faisant rouler sur eux-mêmes, entre le canapé et la cheminée de la salle commune, riant comme des fous.

Soudain, des bruits de pas qui descendent l'escalier du dortoir des garçons. Quelqu'un qui marche vers eux. Ils lèvent les yeux, hilares, et croisent le regard d'un Harry choqué.

- Oh, vous… J'ai entendu du bruit, et… Je vous dérange ? s'écria-t-il avec un large sourire, se ressaisissant rapidement.

- A vrai dire, vieux…

- Ca va Ron, j'ai pigé ! répliqua le brun en lui envoyant un clin d'œil complice. Bon ben, écoutez, je vais vous laissez hein… Et puis… Bonne nuit !

Et il remonta l'escalier en courant, tout content de sa découverte. Pendant ce temps là, Ron et Hermione continuèrent de s'embrasser et de se murmurer des mots doux toute la nuit… Et le matin, on raconta dans tout Poudlard que le célèbre Harry Potter avait retrouvé ses deux meilleurs amis endormis, enlacés l'un dans les bras de l'autre, allongés sur le sol de la salle commune, près du feu. On raconte aussi qu'ils souriaient en dormant, se tenant par la main. Comme des amoureux.


End file.
